The Difference Between Social And Anti-Social
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: As Lee Lee meets up with Dexter, both she and him share a very interesting conversation regarding Dexter's social life. How will Dexter respond to Lee Lee's questions? Are they part of an ultimate purpose? Slight Dexter x Lee Lee


It's been a while, but I'm going to be writing another Dexter's Laboratory fanfiction! Yeah, I know it's a one-shot, but at least it gives me a warm-up, wouldn't you say? This'll be focusing on a minor character that was featured in the first season of Dexter's Laboratory, but disappeared around the time the second season started. You probably know who I'm talking about, of course, for those that know. But for those that don't know, Dee Dee in the first season had two friends named Mee Mee and Lee Lee, who have a shared passion for ballet, ponies and messing with Dexter... now, for those that watched the episodes, you would know that these characters show hints beyond those characteristics! Just watch those seasons again and you'll see what I mean! Anyway, this one-shot will be focusing on Dee Dee's friend, Lee Lee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Outside the yard of Dexter's house, three girls were sharing a laugh and playing with their Pony Puff Princess dolls as each of them were getting deep into the personal lore of each character. Indeed, Dee Dee, Mee Mee and Lee Lee were having the best time of their lives outside playing with these ponies while elsewhere in the house, Dee Dee's dad was watching a golf game in peace, Dee Dee's Mom was inside baking, and Dexter was busy somewhere in his lab, though, knowing those three, they would eventually get bored and decide to enter Dexter's Lab, just to mess around with whatever new kooky invention was in there.

But, for now, Lee Lee gave a small smile, knowing it was nice to play with her best friend... though she couldn't help but feel a little guitly whenever she looked up towards the roof of Dexter's house. Her heart merely skipped a beat as she thought about the times her friend introduced her to her little brother.

Sure, the boy looked quite annoyed, but he had a wide-eyed curiosity, as would any other normal boy. And Lee Lee knew not to underestimate the boy's pure genius. Dee Dee even mentioned that his mind was big and he seemed to know what he was doing in certain situations... and Lee Lee liked that in the boy. Sure, he's not one of those teen sensations or even one of the hottest action guys that she would see on TV... but to Lee Lee, that didn't matter to her... even if she did let slip on occasion that Lee Lee found Dexter cute to her friends (much to their delight and teasing, and to her annoyment), she knew she was thinking the truth.

Indeed, deep down, Lee Lee always had a crush on Dexter, but despite her friends knowing that she had a crush on him, she never actually acted on her desire for Dexter... and she knew why. In her mind, she knew that Dexter, though he does like his sister, didn't tolerate her when he was usually busy... and when she and Mee Mee were there with Dee Dee, Dexter would always link them together as one entity, even if Dexter does label her as 'Dee Dee's friend'. She couldn't help but express disappointment from inside.

While she will admit that she's not the best dancer in her class, she does have a quick mind when she can put it to work. And even then, Lee Lee could still find time to play. Dee Dee always told Lee Lee that this was Dexter's problem... always finding time to work, and only time to play when he feels it's necessary. Lee Lee would hear from Dexter's parents that he would enjoy family trips or having fun, but only if it benefitted something he was interested in. Lee Lee knew that was wrong though. She knew that Dexter enjoyed being a kid as much as anyone else... and she had seen Dexter with a few friends... even though said friends seemed to be more annoyed at him, whether it be going to a convention or playing one of their Role Playing Tabletop games... Dee Dee did tell Lee Lee that Dexter did that at least one time...

Lee Lee couldn't quite figure Dexter out, though. She knew he was a social person, so he wasn't exactly anti-social. She knew that he knew how to be a kid. And yet he preferred to spend time in his lab, like an adult would. She couldn't figure out why... then as she got up, telling them that she had to use the restroom, as she went in Dexter's house and went upstairs, she couldn't help but think... and think... before tripping over something.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Lee Lee got up and looked over to see an annoyed Dexter rubbing his head as she looked down. "Oh... sorry, Dexter. I didn't see you there..."

Dexter, looking at the Asian girl with an annoyed look on his face, rubbed his head as he sighed, "At least Dee Dee knows when to look down..."

Lee Lee paused as Dexter was about to go back in his room, before she stopped him. "Uh, Dexter, I was wondering if I could ask you something..."

"I am in the middle of a scientific breakthrough, I don't have time for silly questions..." Dexter tried to brush her off as he reached for the doorknob.

"But this is a... scientific question!" Lee Lee said, stopping Dexter from reaching the doorknob.

Dexter looked over at Lee Lee, before looking back at the door, as if considering what to do. Eventually, he relented as he turned to Lee Lee. "All right. I'm listening."

"Well, you like spending time at your... secret lab, right?" Lee Lee asked in curiosity.

"Of course I do! This lab means more to me than you would like to believe!" Dexter gave a laugh.

"Okay, well... you also enjoy being a kid, right? As in, you enjoy watching TV, going with the family on trips, all that kid stuff?" Lee Lee said.

"I fail to see how that relates to science, but yes, I do believe that I enjoy... 'kid stuff'." Dexter said.

"And you're always so social to everyone you know!" Lee Lee said as Dexter gave a grin and nodded.

"Well, I don't like to brag..." Dexter said, blushing a little.

"So, why is it you don't want to be around people?"

Dexter's grin deflated as his eyes lowered down. "Hey, what do you mean I don't want to be around people!"

"Well, that's just it, isn't it? I know you can be very social, Dexter. Heck, Dee Dee always tells me you have a rival that you face off with, you love your parents and hang out with them, no matter what, heck, you have your nice moments with Dee Dee! And from what Dee Dee tells me, you're good with all the teachers and you have great friends. And yet, you prefer to spend time in your lab, away from it all. Why is that?" Lee Lee asked.

Dexter opened his mouth, then paused as he began to think... before sighing. "I guess... sometimes, the real world can be pretty... complicated."

"Complicated, how?" Lee Lee asked as she cocked her head.

"Well..." Dexter looked up to the Asian girl. "...Lee Lee, you have to understand, life can be pretty hazardous for someone my age. Sure, I like to be a kid, and while I don't enjoy outdoor activities as much, they are a good way to keep your heart thumping. I suppose Dad is right about that... I don't know, I guess the reason I stay in my lab is because... I feel... familiar with it."

"Familiar?" Lee Lee asked.

"You know, like it's a safe zone for when you want to clear your mind or think or even when you want to let your mind work! Basically, a calm state of mind." Dexter sighed. "But even a calm state of mind enjoys a little... chaos now and again. I guess that's why Dee Dee always comes in my lab... either alone or with you two... mostly alone..."

Lee Lee looked down at this as she thought about it. Dexter looked over at Lee Lee's face, looking concerned as he said, "Don't get me wrong. I know Dee Dee always annoys me with her chaos, but I still love her... even if she almost destroys everything or definitely destroys everything that I have to rebuild from scratch... and even then, she always amazes me with new ways to destroy my lab. It really helps put my mind to work..."

"And the reason why you don't like hanging out with your friends?" Lee Lee cocked her head.

"Don't get me wrong. My friends are great when they share similarities to the things I like, but at the end of the day, the lab causes me to think..." Dexter looked down. "Guess that's the reason why I don't have a girlfriend or anything... I have crushes that don't last long, but..."

Lee Lee raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes, you wish you had someone with you that could understand your mind, know how brilliant you are, and a definite partner in science?"

"Well... technically speaking, eh... yes." Dexter said as he turned to Lee Lee. "Anyway, my scientific breakthrough is just about completed, so I need to check up on that. You better go back to your friends and play with your ponies or whatever it is you're doing... and if you do come in the lab, will you not destroy anything?"

"No promises on that." Lee Lee said as Dexter sighed. The boy was about to turn and open the door before Lee Lee asked one more question, "Er, Dexter? If you did have a partner that showed an interest in science and would be more willing to help you around... and is a female... would you go out with her?"

"Well..." Dexter paused as he closed his mouth and thought about it. "It depends on what I see in her... but I would say yes. Excuse me."

With that, Dexter opened the door and ran inside before shutting it as Lee Lee looked at the door. Lee Lee paused as she felt the door frame of Dexter's door, thinking. "So... if I were to share an interest in science, Dexter might notice me a little more..."

Lee Lee put on a small smile as she got up and went back downstairs to meet up with Dee Dee and Mee Mee, slowly concocting a plan to herself... she just knew she had to make regular visits to Dexter's house and just show her that she is capable of science and being smart... having her stand out as being more than Dee Dee's friend.

Lee Lee gave a happy sigh as she went out to rejoin her friends to play Pony Puff Princess, thinking about ways to win Dexter's heart. But for now, she was going to focus on some time with her friends...

* * *

And this one-shot is officially done! How did you guys like it? Yeah, I know this isn't much, but I figured it would suffice for a slight one-shot story, and hey, at least I did a Dexter's Laboratory fanfiction before anything else! Will there be more Dexter x Lee Lee in the future? Who knows? Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
